Definitely Not The Peanuts Movie
Definitely Not The Peanuts Movie is a 2015 homophobial movie made by Anti Barney Bunch members. In drewland, it got 13% rating on DrewPicklesReview.dp It was released to Negative Reviews in Drewland. In North Korea, it was released to Positive reviews due to the peanuts being illegal in north korea. The film was confirmed years before the peanuts movie was comfirmed. DNTPM was confirmed on December 1, 1999. Cast * Astro Junge - Chuckie Black * Anpanman * Melonpanna * Currypanman * Shokupanman * Rollpanna * Creampanda * Kid-Friendly Panda * Akachanman * Michu Bee * DA BEAR * Iamalive * Sofia The Second * Screw Pickles * Bill Pickles * Stepashka * The Homophobial Cat - Himself * Christine Naezvik - Snoopy the Hostage (he is forced to work as Chef Pee Pee for Chuckie and his idiots) * Astrid, Kadee and Skittles - Themselves (Skittles appears in a non speaking role as herself in a scene where Snoopy is taken to a jail cell) * Candies - Themselves Plot The film begins with Chuckie Black (Astro Junge) watching his sh*t as usual (The Aussie National Anthem followed by these sexy girls Astrid and Kadee throwing pillows at each other (BGM is opening song to TSW's the opening show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bILspuKgfyM), which ends with the channel 7 logo. The Film's UnSwell Cast Dp13.png|Screw & Bill as they appeared in the movie Nazi Astro.jpg|Astro Junge as he appeared in the movie 20100620234057488.jpg Lost in kanto scene.jpg anpanman.jpg UHB Bee.png Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg Kamilla-Ismailova.jpg Stepashka on a Telephone.jpg|Stepashka from her Audition for DNTPM, 2011 Cryingchild.jpg Parrot Plush.gif My fav actress.jpg Fh in the 60s.jpg miki in kanto.jpg ran photoshoot.jpg Sue on fuji tv 70s.jpg|Usami Yūhate as Sue. Dunce.jpg|the flying dunce, abb version of the flying gayce. 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|Rick Ardon & Susannah Carr Chinese finn and jake.jpg Chinese gumball.jpg Armadillo.jpg Ylvis-backstage-wireimage-187608193.jpg Olympic-mascots-rio-2016.jpg Ripoffs.jpg 30fz421pnew.jpg creampanna_9564.png 1231290 630x354.jpg 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg 9267312481 1e48ec35e8 o.jpg 9270090324 15e63866c4 o.jpg 9275534854 6b00104669 o.jpg Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg Cbc exploding pizza logo 1974 hd remake by oldcartoonnavy47-d6xm088.png Trivia * Every Time The Homophobial Cat appears, Inotoko Ikeman and Sex-Nazi Anpan would boo, but gets kicked out by Freddy Fazbear a non gay rival to Chuck E. Cheese. * This is the first movie starring Astro Junge of the 21st century & since bring revived by Co-Star Stepashka. Titles in Nations * Definitely Not The Peanuts Movie (USA/Canada), Chucky Black and Fat Cat Destroy Drewland (UK/ AUS & NZ) * За Сърам * Skutečná Zabývám drobeček * 500 Angebote von Chucky Schwarz * Aina Mun Pitää: Chucky Mustat ja Cat * Chuckie Black y Sus Gang (Mexico), En Gang con Chucky Black (Spain) * Le Idiots (France), Snoopy es Cancer: un film Chucky Black (Quebec) * والشاذ (popular in Arab world due to references to Muslims in the Donald Trump scene) * Carranna de Chucky Black * קיד זהב (due to Golden Boy being in the movie's soundtrack) * A történet egy fiúról * Enkele problemen * øje det onde * Snoopy er slem: En Chucky Svart filmen * Dzieciak, który prowadzi samochód * In masina lui Chucky Black * Когда пузатсы сошел с ума * Нема будућности/Bez budućnosti * Onda förföljer från avfyrar * Піщаних дюн автомобілів * 查基布莱克和他的团伙 * latur Bastards * Malbeno de Snoopy A Chuck Nigra Filmo * 미친 사회 (film closed in south korea due to the premiere of the peanuts movie, but however, it opened in north korea on the same day as the peanuts movie due to the peanuts being illegal there) * THE CHUCKIE BLACK AND FAT CAT FILM OF 2016: I HATE YOU スヌーピー * O não Peanuts (Portugal), Chucky Black e Fat Cat descobre que Snoopy está destruindo Perth (Brazil) Production Companies Tv asahi 2015.jpg uhb_logo.png JOAX-TV in 1988.jpg Seven_1975-89.png The Movie had 4 companies, TV Asahi, UHB, NTV, and Seven Category:Films considered the Worst by Astro Boy Category:Films considered the worst by Inotoko Ikeman Category:Films considered the best by Astro Junge Category:2015 Films Category:Acts of Homophobia Category:Anti Barney Bunch Films Category:Films in English & Japanese Category:Films Directed by Earis and Iris Category:Rip Offs To The Peanuts Movie (2015) Category:Anti-Gay Films Category:Anti-Snoopy Films Category:Homophobial Movies Category:Films made by The Anti Snoopy Bunch Category:Anti-Inotoko Films Category:Films considered the worst by The Kangaroos Category:Films that have Fat Cat in it